


Say Cheese

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Exo (Band) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XiuMin is an idol. LuHan is his manager.<br/>During a photoshoot with Solar, LuHan gets really jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese

 

XiuMin PoV

 

“When do we have to be there ?” he asks.

“At ten so we have to be out of the door… five minutes ago.” I answer after taking a look at my watch. “So move it please.”

“Ok, ok! Geez. Let’s go, I’m ready.” he says walking in front of me. “You take ages to get ready. And to think you’re only my manager.”

“Hey! This face needs care to stay this handsome ok?”

“Let’s just go already, okay?”

 

We reach the studio and I walk in followed by my manager.

“Photographer Lee, we’re really sorry for the delay, there was unexpectedly too much traffic.” my manager lies perfectly while greeting the photographer.  
“Oh, it’s ok. I see Mr Kim is looking fine as usual. Please go through that door to get your makeup and hair done and change into the appropriate clothes for today’s photoshoot.”

“Yes Sir.” I say and get into the changing room. “Minseokie!”I hear a familiar voice from behind me. I turn around and I'm met with one of my best girl friends.

“Omo! Byulyi!” I say as we bro hugged. “Don’t tell me you’re my partner for this project.”

“As much as I would like to I am not. She is.” She says and points to a girl sitting on a chair having her hair done.

“Yah! She? Do you wanna go on probation ByulKkongie?” she turns around glaring at Byulyi and only then I knew who it was.

“Sorry YongKongie I won’t do it again, I swear! Just don’t put me on probation.” Byulyi pleads and I start laughing.

“Yah, Kim Minseok I wanna talk to you.” She says right after and pulls me to the corner of the room.

“Wait, if Solar is the one I’m doing the photoshoot with why are you here?” I ask her when we are alone.

“I didn’t know what creep would be her partner but now that I know it’s you I feel much better.” she says letting out a sigh of relief.

“God, you’re worse that Lulu.”

“Where is he by the way ?”

“Outside talking to the staff I suppose.”

“Tell him to come in, I want to introduce him to Solar.”

“No! Please don’t, not now. He has been kind of an arsehole these past few days and he’s constantly ignoring me so I don’t want him to know that she’s gay and even more that she’s your girlfriend.” I say making a smirk appear on her face.

“Yongsun-ah!” she yells to get the girl’s attention.

“What now?”

“Minseokie wants you to do him a favour.”

“I do?”

“Come here for a second.”

“No, you come here if you want to talk to me.” Solar answers and Byul walks towards her. After whispering something into her ear I see Solar’s face being decorated with an identical smirk to Byulyi’s.

“Don’t worry oppa, I will take care of it.”

 

 

LuHan PoV

 

“Excuse me, do you happen to know the theme of today’s photoshoot ?”I ask a member of the staff.

“I’m sorry I don’t, I’m here from the catering.” Shit wrong choice.

“Oh, it’s ok. My bad.”

“Places everyone! The photoshoot will start in a minute. Someone please go call my models to come out.” At last now I will… Holy smokes! Noooooooo. Not a fucking formal wear photoshoot. Why is he in a fucking suit? Why is there a girl with him? Is this a fucking couple photoshoot? Why don’t I know anything? What kind of manager am I?

“Xiumin-shi, you sit on the desk chair and Solar-shi will stand in front of you leaning on the desk while her hand will be in your hair and yours at her waist ok?” What? I don’t approve of this.

“Yes sir! Come on, oppa, let’s have fun today ok?” Oppa? Who are you calling oppa? That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about. He’s smiling at her? Yah! Kim Minseok you’re dead when we get home! Look at them. No one said you could lean in! What the fuck is wrong with this concept? Don’t grab his tie!

“Done! Now Solar-shi, turn around while Xiumin-shi will come from behind you and hug you, placing his head on your shoulder.” What! That’s it! I’m out, if I stay here longer I will kill someone.

 

XiuMin PoV

 

“Oppa I’m guessing the guy that just stormed out of the set is your boyfriend.”

Solar asks me.

“Yeah.”

“Good! I hope we don’t get too tired with the photoshoot and we get it done quickly because we need to save energy for when we get to our respective homes.” She says and I raise a brow at her.

“Huh ? Why would we need more energy after doing our job?”

“Are you really innocent or you’re just pretending you don’t get what I’m talking about?”

“I really don’t get it.”

“Do you see the way Byulyi is staring at us right now, like she wants to kill you and take me home and show me I’m hers and hers only? I’m sure your boyfriend wants you to do exactly the same to him.” Lulu?

“I’m sure Lulu isn’t that kind of person. He doesn’t really like it when I’m being possessive.”

“Have you ever been that way in the bedroom? Cause outside I don’t like it either but damn I love me a dominant Byulyi.”

“Really ?”

“Trust me oppa, just do it.”

“Done! Solar-shi, Xiumin-shi go change clothes and we’ll continue after that.” We both nod, bow and go into the changing room. After a couple of hours the photoshoot is finally over and Lulu is back at the set. We bow and thank everybody before leaving to go to the car.

“You drive I’m not in the mood.” He says and walk to the passenger seat. “Dominant, eh? Solar I hope you’re right.” I mumbled as I walked to the driver’s side.

 

We arrive at home and Luhan immediately storms into the living room and sits in an armchair. He avoids looking at me. I stand in the hallway for a minute or two waiting to see if he will acknowledge my presence. He stubbornly takes his cell phone out and starts answering a few emails. I turn the tv on and leave it on KBS. I see Luhan looking up and giving a small smirk when Hyuna appears on the screen. Okay that does it.

I drop my jacket on the floor and he turns to look at me in surprise. He makes to stand up but I push him back down in the armchair and straddle his lap. He gasps and I put a finger on his lips while leaning close enough so my lips are only inches away from his. He closes his eyes and I let my finger slid from his face and down his collarbone and neck. I bring my face impossibly closer to his and take a deep breath.

“I think” I whisper “You need to be reminded who you belong to.” Luhan opens his eyes and looks at me in surprise, but judging from what I currently feel poking my arse it's rather a pleasant one.

“Huh?” he huffs a breath.

I lean in to lick his earlobe. “You left the photoshoot, Lulu.”

“I-”

“Mhmm,” I hum. “Did you get jealous?” I start rocking my hips and he drops his head back, which gives me the perfect opportunity to suck at his pulse point. “Did you get so jealous seeing me with Solar that you had to get out in fear that you would push me against the wall and jump me on the spot?” He drops his head on my shoulder.

“Minseok-ah” he groans as I grab a handful of his hair and tug it so that I can look at him.

“Ts ts ts” I bite his lower lip hard enough to taste blood. Then I start licking it. Oh how I adore his mewls. “You would like that wouldn't you?” I bring my knee in between his thighs and he starts rocking his hips desperately. “If I just pushed you up against the wall, in front of everyone. Hm? If I just fucked you right there for everyone to see. What a little cock slut you are?”

“P-please.” Luhan has put his hands under my shirt and is digging his nails in my back.

I lean back a little to look him in the eye. His pupils are wide-blown and he's breathing heavily. Good. I smirk and lick his lower lip. “Say it” I tell him. He swallows hard looking dazzled. “Say that you're mine.” I suck at his lip. “Just mine. That this pretty, tight, hole of yours is Just. For. Me.” I punctuate every one of the last words with a bite on his lip that looks now deliciously dark red and wet. I lick my own lips at the sight and let a satisfied sound when I see him following my tongue with his eyes. I nibble at his jaw. “Say it.”

He just takes a deep breath and says “Min- please”

I put my hands on his hips to prevent him from thrusting upwards and he groans at the loss of contact. “Say. It.” I repeat harshly.

He takes a steady breath and tries to regain some of his self control back. “I'm your. Just yours.” He wraps his hand around my neck and pulls me closer for a brutal kiss. “Now please fuck me”

I smile in the kiss and stand up. He tries to pull me back down but I pull him up instead and give him a heated kiss. “Bedroom” I growl and he nods breathlessly. He heads to the bedroom and I walk right behind him taking a moment to enjoy the view. That gorgeous arse, his sexed up hair. He looks like he crawled directly from Hell's bloody sin circle. I take a breath to compose my self and get in the bedroom.

I find him sitting in the middle of the bed, his trousers disposed and his button up half way unbuttoned. I growl and he looks up. He undoes the rest of the shirt until I get to the bed. When he makes to take it off I place my hand in his arm to stop him. “No.” He narrows his eyes and I flash him a smile. I take his arms that are trapped in the shirt and place them against the headboard. I tie the sleeves and tug to make sure it's secure. Than I grab his hips and pull him towards me so that he's laying down and I straddle him once again. I lean down to place kisses down his chest while playing with his tie in my fingers. When I reach his belly button I go back up biting him and then I start sucking at his neck. When I'm satisfied with the hickey that starts appearing in his pale white skin I hum he turns his head towards me and I kiss him for a few seconds. But then I grab a handful of his hair and pull hard enough. He gasps and I bring my mouth close to his ear. “I think i'm gonna leave the tie on. Looks good on you.” And in all fairness the ebony of the tie makes the skin around look even more pale and damn of that doesn't make me want to bite him all over. So, I do. I start biting and sucking the skin around the tie until purple bruises start appearing all over it. I look up at him and nearly lose it. His head is thrown back, eyes shut, mouth slightly open. I feel my cock twitch and I can no longer ignore it. I sit up and take my jeans and t-shirt off. I groan at the release and throw the clothes away. I see Luhan following my every move and taking in my naked torso. If I make a few more intentional moves throwing away my clothes that tones the muscles in my arms, he didn't seem to mind one bit. I lay back down and I sight at the feeling of my bear skin against his.

“Minsokie, please” He bucks his hips up and I groan at the friction. I take his boxers off and then mine. I take his cock in my hand and start licking at the head. He lets out a long moan and bucks up. I grab his hips to keep him from thrusting up. He groans in despair and I shush him “Patience” I say and swallow him. He chokes a cry and I add a finger in my mouth, making sure to push it in while I pull out off his cock so that it rubs against it.

“Of f-ffuck” he bites his lips and I see him tugging at his bondage. I pull my finger out and rub it at his entrance. “Hyung- ah!” I push in he presses forward. “More.” he groans after a few thrusts. I add a second finger while I take him back in my mouth. “Oh Go-hod” I scissor my fingers and soon add a third one while I deliberately avoid his prostate. I pull the out and he whines at the loss. Usually at this point I wouldn't consider not using lube but I have a feeling Lulu is developing a pain kink. I move up and sit on his chest. “Open up” I tell him. He is too far gone to even reply. He opens his mouth and I push inside, groaning at the feeling. I grab his hand on the headboard with one of mine to support my weight and I thrust a few times in his mouth. His eyes start tearing up and I pull out. He takes a deep breath and I move down. I rest my hands on either side of his head and place my cock at his entrance. Before pushing in I lean close to him. “Tell me if I need to stop.” He doesn't answer, just presses his hips up. But I have none of it. “Hey.” I place a hand at his cheek and gently turn his head so that I can face him. “Tell me when to stop.” He takes a breath and looks at me. He nods and I smile. He smiles back and I push in a little. “Ugh Minseok-hyung” he moans from the pleasure and the pain. When I keep pushing in without giving him time to adjust he groans. “You- you are s-so big I c-can't-” Good he finally joined the in.

“Come on, Lu” I whisper close to his ear “You can take a little more” I push until I bottom out and stop to give him time. He breaths heavily and then I start thrusting. Hard. I am in awe with the sounds he makes. The breathy moans that he tries so hard to keep in. I grab hold of his tie and tug a little and Luhan goes wild. He bucks his hip up to meet my thrust and I tug a little more. We set an even harder rhythm. I lean close to his ear “Do you want me to go faster?” I whisper.

“Y-yes” he tries to say, his voice hoarse.

“Mhm. Do you want it rougher?” I ask as I tug the tie.

“Y-yes!” I go faster than before and fold the tie in my hand a couple of times to have better control and I kiss him hard. I feel myself getting closer and I change the angle to hit his prostate with every thrust. He moans but I tug at the tie a little and his sounds silence a little as he makes a chocking sound. His eyes are tearing up. I lean and kiss a tear that is running down his face. I rest my lips at his temple. A few more thrusts and he comes screaming my name as I tug the tie. The way he contracts tightly around me is enough to send me over the edge really fast. Before I come I leave the tie so that I don't lose control of it and tug his hair. The sounds he makes from the over-stimulation are my undoing. I come calling his name and biting his neck.

When I open my eyes I smile at his neck. I pull out carefully and look at him. He's smiling at me. I undo the shirt and bury my face in his neck again. He rests his hands around my waist and kisses my head. “I love you” I blurt out. He huffs a laugh and brushes some hair out of my forehead. “I love you too.” We stay silent for a few minutes just listening to our breathing return to normal.

“Hey, remember that pilot uniform you had?”...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
